secretlifeseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Hale
Lucy Hale (born June 14, 1989) is an American actress and singer. She won the reality show American Juniors. She is known for her roles as Becca Sommers in Bionic Woman, Rose Baker in Privileged, Sherrie in the horror film Scream 4, and Aria Montgomery on the ABC Family series Pretty Little Liars which first premiered in June 2010. In addition, she also gained a performance for playing Katie Gibbs in the hit TV movie A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song. In 2012 she hosted an episode of Punk'd where she "punked" Ian Harding, Vanessa Hudgens and Josh Hutcherson. In February 2012, Bench announced Pretty Little Liars actress Lucy Hale as one of its new international endorsers joining the league of American Idol finalist David Archuleta, Jerry Yan of F4, Michael Trevino of Vampire Diaries and Bruno Mars. Life & Career Hale is a native of Memphis, Tennessee. She first appeared on television in the reality show American Juniors in 2003. She was part of the vocal quintet formed with the top 5 finishers. After American Juniors, Hale appeared as guest roles on shows such as Drake & Josh, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, The O.C., and How I Met Your Mother. She appeared in two episodes of the Disney Channel show Wizards of Waverly Place, which led to her dating co-star David Henrie for a short time. Hale appeared in "NBC's" short-lived re-imagining of the Bionic Woman as Becca Sommers, younger sister to title character Jaime Sommers (played by Michelle Ryan). She made her big screen debut in The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2 portraying Effie, the younger sister of Lena Kaligaris (played by Alexis Bledel). Hale then co-starred in the CW TV show Privileged as Rose Baker, with Ashley Newbrough and Joanna Garcia. She starred in the Lifetime TV movie Sorority Wars. In December 2009, Hale was cast as Aria Montgomery in the TV series Pretty Little Liars, based on the book series by Sara Shepard. Hale won a 2010 Teen Choice Award ("Choice Summer TV Star: Female") for her portrayal of Aria on the show. In January 2010, Hale guest-starred on the CSI: Miami episode "Show Stopper". In August 2010, she was cast in a small cameo in Scream 4. Hale was cast as the lead for A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song. Filming began in February 2011 and the film aired in January 2012. Hale hosted the April 25th episode of Punk'd where she successfully pranked Ian Harding, Vanessa Hudgens and Josh Hutcherson. Hale described music as her "first love". Her early musical influences were Shania Twain and Faith Hill but what ignited her interest in pursuing music was Britney Spears' "Baby One More Time". She recorded songs for A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song. On June 12, 2012, it was announced that she had signed a record deal with Hollywood Records. Recording is set to begin later in 2012 with a single and an album due in 2013. The album is said to be country. Filmography Twitter Feed Gallery To view 's photos, click here. Category:Cast Category:Main Cast